Discovery Family (Eruowood)
For the block see Discovery Kids (Eruowood). The Eruowoodian version of Discovery Family is a localized version of the American channel of the same name. The network was first launched on October 7, 1996 as Discovery Kids Channel, a spin-off of Discovery Channel that featured science, nature and adventure-themed programs aimed towards children ages 6–11. In April 2009, Eruowood Public Television announced that they were relaunching Discovery Kids as Hub (later Hub Network). The Hub was intended to be a general, youth-oriented network with a "diverse" lineup, primarily featuring programming adapted from Hasbro franchises (such as , , , , and ) along with other family-oriented programs such as sitcom reruns and films. In March 2013, The Hub picked up , an animated pilot film to be aired in early 2014. On October 13, 2014, Hub Network was re-branded as Discovery Family to which Hasbro remains a minority partner and programs the network's daytime lineup with children's programs carried over from Hub Network, while its prime-time lineup was replaced with reruns of programs from Discovery Channel's library, including and nature programs. History As Discovery Kids Channel/Discovery Kids (1996–2010) Eruowoodian Satellink launched Discovery Kids Channel on October 7, 1996, as part of a suite of four new digital cable channels that included Discovery Travel & Living, Discovery Civilization, and Science Channel. Upon its launch, the network primarily offered adventure, nature, and science-themed programs aimed towards a children's audience between ages 6 and 11. People explained that the creation of Discovery Kids was influenced primarily by kids, who were watching its parent network's programming together with their parents. From 1996 until 2000, Discovery Kids was carried by only a select few cable television providers. As The Hub/Hub Network (2010-2014) On April 30, 2009, Eruowood Public Television announced that they were going to relaunch Discovery Kids as a new family-oriented television channel. In January 2010, Eruowood Public Media announced that the new network would be known as The Hub; two months later, the companies announced that The Hub would be launched on October 10, 2010. The network planned to continue targeting Discovery Kids' main demographic of children aged 2-14 (a market which staff felt was being abandoned by its competitors such as Nickelodeon and Disney Channel in favor of tweens) but also planned to feature a prime-time block with family-oriented programming. The "Discovery Kids" moniker is currently used for a Saturday morning children's programming block To promote the launch of The Hub, sneak previews of shows slated to air on the channel such as , , and aired on Science Channel, Animal Planet, and TLC respectively. The Hub was finally launched on its launching date October 10, 2010, with The Twisted Whiskers Show being the first program to air followed by an episode of and Cosmic Quantum Ray. The Hub's launch programming would include the game show Family Game Night, animated television series. As Discovery Family (2014-present) Gallery Discovery Kids rare bumper 1998.png|A rare bumper from 1999 Category:Discovery Networks Eruowood Category:Eruowood Category:Cable and satellite networks in Eruowood Category:1996 establishments Category:1996 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1996 Category:1990s establishments Category:Discovery Kids (Eruowood)